Florida A & M University has participated in the MBS program since 1973. We have recently been awarded a renewal grant which will continue support until May 31, 1981. The following five projects are included: 1.) "Biochemical Studies on Toxic Cyclopropenoid Fatty Acids and Lipoxygenase Enzyme", 2.) "Acidic Metabolites of Corticosteroids", 3.) "Ketodeoxyhexosyl Uracils-Azauracils as Anticancer Agents", 4.) "Enzymes of Tryptophan Metabolism and Their Role in Metabolic Carcinogenesis" and 5.) "Cell Kinetics and Pharmacokinetics of Cancer Chemotherapeutic Agents". The University has been actively seeking to expand its research and training capabilities. This is due to the recent expansion of the graduate program in Pharmacology-Toxicology in the School of Pharmacy. It is desirable to broaden the possible areas of specialization within this program, and to provide new areas of concentration. In fact, the three supplemental proposals will fill this purpose, and all three being initiated by investigators in the School of Pharmacy, will have an especially beneficial effect on the graduate program. The projects are: 1.) Dr. Early's "Effects of Selenium on Cadmium-Induced Alterations in Heme Biosynthesis in Male Rats"; 2.) Dr. Holder's "Circadian Rhythms and Neurogenic Hypertension", and 3.) Dr. Soliman's "Role of the Adrenal Medulla in Regulation of Adrenal Cortex Function". Over 70% of the students in the graduate program are pharmacy majors. These individuals could be practicing pharmacists, and the fact that they have chosen to return to graduate school indicates their commitment to research, and argues well for their continuation of studies in a Ph.D. program. All of these pharmacy majors are minority students; of the remaining students in the graduate program, two are female. Since the School of Pharmacy at Florida A&M University has been designated as a Center of Excellence by the state legislature, funding of these three projects will bring added prestige to the School.